


Where's Waldo? Er, Napoleon?

by girlintheglen



Category: The Man from UNCLE
Genre: Manip, Other, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen
Summary: A little fun at Napoleon's expense... just artwork and speculation.





	

 

He arrived prepared for action, suitcase at the ready in case retrieval was a, well... problematic.  Napoleon was missing and had been for several days.  So far the homing device had not been helpful for, contrary to all rational thought and respectful of even THRUSH's bizarre manner of doing business, it appeared that the Russian's partner was buried beneath a pumpkin patch at the end of Old Rook Road.  Was that a THRUSH enclave?  Surely there was some connection.


End file.
